Clouds revenge Aeris' new life! n sephiroths too
by Shinigami4
Summary: i'm not too good at summing up fic...cloud gets his revenge...
1. Default Chapter

By Shinigami   
  
  
  
Poor Aeris...Sephiroth killed her...so now its time to  
tourchure him  
  
Bad Sephiroth (Sephi-chan)  
  
  
i'm going to torment Sephiroth for killing Aeris  
but mabye I should wait for the next chapter  
because I Just completed disk one of FF VII  
  
well...  
  
Why can't I be a normal guy??  
  
I have to be part ancient...or am I??  
  
:Shinigami asking Cloud:"Cloud Strife...will you take the honors of being able to torment   
Sephiroth to your hearts consent for killing your dear Aeris...I knew that you had fell in love with her"  
  
"Ok, but will there be any flashbacks of Nibelheim being burnt to the ground? my mommy died in it"  
  
more coming soon  
  
I, Shinigami am very Fucking pissed off at Sephiroth for killing Aeris soooo...I am going to have cloud tormenting him...  
  
Disclaimer: Insert Standard one  
  
PLEASE COME UP WITH A GOOD NAME FOR THE FIC AND SEND IT TO  
ETHIER  
  
LadyOfClearSky@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
KakarottoNoBaka1@aol.com 


	2. Cloud gets his revenge on Sephiroth

Cloud: Helllloooooo Sephiroth!!  
  
Sephiroth: Huh?!  
  
Cloud: why'd ya kill Aeris  
  
Sephiroth: She was competition...as a Cetra...  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth, go thirteen steps to the left  
  
Sephiroth walked thirteen steps to the left and fell down a cliff  
  
Sephiroth lost his memory  
  
Sephiroth: Who am I??  
  
Cloud: You're sephiroth and you're my best friend  
  
  
  
~~~~Shinigami~~~~  
  
more to come soon, thank you for reading  
  
i don't own FF 


	3. Stupid Sephi-chan

Stupid Sephi-chan  
  
By: Shinigami; Baby Trunks; and Trunks' Fury; and now Shadow Blizzara  
  
"Sephiroth you're my best friend"  
  
"Huh Cloud?"  
  
"Look! Materia....Black Materia"  
  
"Cloud what do you use the Black Materia for? lets use it!"  
  
"Sephiroth; don't use it! you don't know what destructive magic will  
happen if you use it"  
  
"??Huh; who's that girl? she is soooo fucking hot!"  
  
(amazing, Sephiroth almost used black materia to summon meteror)  
  
"Aeris is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Cloud it is me and I would like to put Sephiroth out of his misery;   
but he has earned that"  
  
"Sephiroth, come here; here's the girl who you said was ' soooo fucking   
hot' and ya killed her once before with that sword that is by your side...  
the Masamune!"   
  
"Masamune? its all coming back to me now; Cloud Strife; I am a ...  
Shin-Ra employee and Aeris is my wife..."  
  
"Dream on, Sephiroth...ya got one thing right...you are a ex-Shin-Ra  
employee; but ya DID kill her with ya Masamune! ya wretched muderor!"  
  
Sephiroth's memory is ACTUALLY beginning to come back  
  
"Hojo...or Vincent...my father...Lucenica; not Jenova...my mother"  
  
"but can you be my friend anyways and I still think that Aeris is one hot   
bitch! but i'm sorry for killing that angel..."  
  
"Sephiroth! you are sooo sweet!"  
  
"Aeris will you marry me?"  
  
"........................................"  
  
  
  
should we have Aeris and Sephi-chan go out first or just get them married as   
soon as possible? and should we somehow get rid of Sephi-chan's Jenova cells   
with some kind of antidote or vaccine?  
  
Shinigami; Baby Trunks; and Trunks' Fury; and Shadow Blizzara  
  
E-mail Baby Trunks at : ruka_haruka_tenou@yahoo.com  
E-mail Trunks' Fury at: nothing @ nothing.com  
E-mail Shinigami at: LadyOfClearWater@aol.com  
E-mail Shadow Blizzara at: KakarottoNoBaka1@aol.com  
  
we would like to thank chris morbius; Strike Central; and Ultima Zooka for   
the ideas for the fic also would like to thank Selenity Jade for writing such  
cool Bulma/Vegeta fics THEY RULE!!! 


	4. Masamune not impaling someone

Chapter 4: Masamune not impaling someone  
  
By: Shinigami; Shadow Blizzara; Baby Trunks; Trunks' Fury  
  
will people try to help us come up with a better title for this?   
  
I came up with the title when we were high on discounted (cheap) Valentines  
  
candy from the nearby grocery store ::yummy! Valentines peeps!::  
  
First if people want more to this fic they MUST review.  
  
Second, please wait for the fic to come up (I have been sick   
a lot lately)  
  
Third, have fun and watch the Resident Evil movie that just  
  
hit the movie theatres earlier today Shinigami:*too bad I can't see it today  
  
because I've got a sore throat*  
  
New info: We got Final Fantasy VIII ::we still haven't beat FF VII::  
  
  
  
Last thing that we knew...Sephiroth had just asked Aeris to marry him  
  
"Ohh Sephi-chan, I'll marry you" Aeris exclaimed  
  
"You will?" Sephiroth nearly impaled himself with his own blade  
  
Cloud gasped and said " Aeris, do you know what you're getting  
yourself into?"  
  
" Why oh why can I not be with the one that I love?"  
  
" I....want a child............................................"  
  
"you want a child? but....I don't even know the first thing about  
  
raising children....I'll be the worst father ever.....but....mabye I can teach  
  
the child some tips about sword weilding...." sephiroth wearily said  
  
"I'm sleepy Sephi-chan"  
  
Ja ne for now! got to go and watch american pie 2 over again  
  
there are mentions for all of you ^^.  
  
aer-seph4eva: Thanks, I try to do cute since I saw a cute pic of   
  
Tifa hugging a cloud dolly, Squall hugging a Riona dolly(sp?), and Sephiroth  
  
hugging his Masamune  
  
A Reader  
  
Sam Hall  
  
Strike Central: cool thanks! I'm now going to sic Beat, Gum, Tab,   
  
Combo, Garam, and Cube on you ^^.  
  
DarkShinigami  
  
Silver Catalyst  
  
Ivy Forester  
  
Tori[Sephy/Ken luver]  
  
hitomichu  
  
some person  
  
Kinneas  
  
DarkDude  
  
karura  
  
Flying Rainbow 


End file.
